Infurnus/Mega Morf
Infurnus w Mega Morfie - jest to Infurnus który przeszedł proces Mega Morfu. Pierwszy raz Burpy zmienia się w Mega Morfa w odcinku "Poprawki". Jako jedyny ma dwie odmiany Mega Morfa: żółtą (Wschodnia) i pomarańczową (Zachodnia), najprawdopodobniej jest jeszcze północna oraz południowa odmiana. Jest bardzo szybki i może atakować z dużej odległości. Wygląd 'Protoforma #1' W protoformie (Burpy), w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Infurnusa, ma czułki zmienione w zadarte do tyłu "stateczniki". Na nich znajdują się żółte linie. Łączą się one na czole, dając kształt płomienia. Przestrzeń między liniami wypełnia biały kolor. "Uszy" na bokach głowy są nieco bardziej wydłużone i mają na sobie żółte znamię. Na łapkach oraz po boku głowy ma żółte i długie plamki. Ogonek jest odstający z wystającymi dwoma żółtymi częściami. 'Protoforma #2' thumb|270px|Wschodnia odmiana protoformy Infurnusa w Mega MorfeW przeciwieństwie do Burpy'ego, Infurnus Junjie'go jest jaśniejszy w ubarwieniu skóry. Ma inne znamiona ognia na brzuszku, od którego ostają nie trzy a cztery płomienie. Na głowie ma dwa charakterystyczne "czułka" żagle, których górna cześć jest żółta i tworzy "łatę" lub płomień z dwoma odstającymi płomykami, który środek jest biały (przypominają dwa złączone trójkąty). Po boku głowy posiada dwa żółte paski. Ponadto wszystkie jego znamiona są ustawione symetrycznie. Na ogonku ma odstający żółty pasek, a po boku przylegający. 'Transformacja #1' Po transformacji (Burpy) ma rogi ze znamionami, płomień na czole, który są w środku biały, a żółte znamię przypomina rombu. "Uszy" Infurnusa są bardziej wydłużone niż u zwykłej formy. Co ciekawe, w Mega Morfie Infurnus ma na końcu skrzydeł dłonie. Na dłoniach znajdują się świetliste kolce oraz trójkątne, świecące znamiona, które są w środku białe. Płonie podczas wystrzału "mocniejszym ogniem". Na grzbiecie ma dwa duże kolce, które łączą się z dwoma kolcami na ogonie. Na podbrzuszu ma żółte znamię ognia. Podczas lotu płonie pomarańczowo-żółto-czerwonym ogniem. 'Transformacja #2' Juju od Burpy`ego różni się kolorem skóry , w porównaniu do niego ma blado pomarańczową lub żółtawą. Na czole ma białe znamię o kształcie dwóch złączonych biało-żółtych trójkątów, które ciągną się na jego górne "uszy". Od głowy odstają mu dwa rogi i dwie pary "uszu", (na poniższych ma żółtą łatkę). Na brzuchu ma mniejsze znamiona ognia z trzema parami odstających ubarwień płomieni. Na grzbiecie ma dwa kolce połączone z kolcami na ogonie. Po dwie pary skrzydeł/łap które są zakończone czterema palcami, a na dłoniach ma trzy kolce. Po boku skrzydeł ma żółty i wielki kolec, podobny jak na grzbiecie. Ma też mały kolec na ramionach i dwa żółte znamiona z białym środkiem przy końcach łap. Zostawia za sobą żółty ogień. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *thumb|270px|[[Burpy po przejściu procesu Mega Morfu]]Zapala płomień na głowie, mogący służyć za oświetlenie lub do walki, roznosząc ogień na przeciwnika. *Zieje z ust strumieniem ognia. Może nim ziać przez dość długi czas, wystarczający, by obrócić się dookoła własnej osi i trafić wrogów naokoło siebie. *W protoformie, jego żółte znamiona lekko świecą. *Tworzy w łapkach kulę ognia i wyskakuje w górę kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Z kuli wydobywa się wybuch ognistej poświaty, odpychający wrogów. * Gdy stoi pod liście, może sprawić że wypali się w nim dziura. 'Transformacja' *'thumb|270px|Dwa Infurnusy w locieBłysk ognia (ang. Flashfire)' - wystrzeliwuje małe i średnie kule ognia. Prawdopodobnie w swoim ciele tworzy gazy wodór, metan oraz platynę, dzięki którym tworzy ogniste ogień. *'Eksplozja' - nienazwany atak, silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak uderza w ziemię i wznieca gigantyczny wybuch. Jego siła jest w stanie zawalić wielką i szeroką półkę skalną, oraz doszczętnie zniszczyć Tytana. Gdy się dość dostatecznie rozpędzi może stworzyć gigantyczną eksplozje, w której powstaje ściana ognia stojąca przez długi czas. *'Taranowanie' - nienazwany atak. Śluzak wiruje, okrywając się poświatą błyszczącego ognia. Potrafi dzięki temu odbić dłońmi wrogie śluzaku lub ghule (silne uderzenie skutkuje ich retransformacją) oraz taranować je, przy uderzeniu odbijając na boki eksplozjami. *'Ściana Ognia' - silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak leci, tworząc za sobą ścianę ognia. U Mega morfu jednak ściana po chwili od stworzenia wyrzuci z siebie wybuch ognia, odrzucający wrogów, a samą ścianę powiększający. Ściana potrafi płonąć bardzo długi czas. *'Kula ognia' (ang.fireball)- nienazwany atak. Śluzak tworzy w dłoniach wielką kulę ognia, którą posyła prosto we wroga. Kula przy uderzeniu tworzy wybuch odrzucający wroga na dość duży dystans i chwilowo ogłusza. Po oberwaniu atakiem skóra przeciwnika jest w paru miejscach osmalona, a nawet i płonie. Dookoła także zostają ślady ognia. *'Przebijanie' - nienazwany atak. Śluzak z łatwością przebija się przez ściany bądź sufit. Jest to jeden z niewielu ataków, w którym nie widać w ogóle używanego ognia *'Opiekuńczy ogień' - nienazwany atak. Przy jeszcze wyższej prędkości zmienia kolor ognia na niebieski. Dzięki temu ogień nie parzy, a Infurnus może bezpiecznie złapać właściciela i odlecieć z nim od zagrożenia. Podczas zmiany ognia, może się lekko powiększyć. * Ognisty smok(ang. Fire Dragon '- silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - śluzak leci i zieje ogniem we wrogie śluzaki/ghule. *'Ognisty pazur (ang. Novaclaw) - Umiejętność "poprzedniej wersji". tworzy ścieżkę z ognia, która eksploduje ognistym wybuchem. *'Palący kolec (ang. Spikescorch)' - tworzy bardzo gorący, przypominający kometę pocisk ognia, zdolny do przebicia kamienia i lub stal. 'Fuzyjne strzały' Ognisty Szok (Novabolt) - śluzak łączy się z Tazerlingiem w fuzyjny strzał. Oba śluzaki tworzą przed sobą kulę piorunów i ognia, która zostaje posłana do przodu. Kula potrafi sunąć wprost, wręcz ścierając napotkane śluzaki bądź ghule. Przy trafieniu odpycha i powala wroga. Gdy jeden ze śluzaków jest MegaMorfem, kula potrafi nawet przelecieć przez niewielki budynek, doszczętnie go ścierając. 'Ponadto' thumb|270px|[[Burpy zakręca w locie]]Zwiększona mobilność - śluzaki Infurnusy cechuje duża mobilność, co zawdzięczają swoim skrzydłom. Pozwalają one na zawracanie, skręcanie w locie, robić powietrzne piruety oraz regulować prędkość, z jaką się porusza. Potrafi także zawisnąć w powietrzu dzięki machaniu skrzydłami i po chwili ruszyć ponownie do lotu i atakować. Odporność na wysokie temperatury - Infurnus jest odporny na działanie skrajnie wysokich temperatur, co pozwala mu przeżyć w lawie i w ogniu. Jest tak zarówno z protoformą, jak i z transformacją. Dzięki czemu nie czuje ognia na swoim ciele i może nim ziać i go zapalać. Inteligencja - Śluzaki te cechują się dużą inteligencją, co widać na przykładzie Burpy`ego, śluzak często wie co ma robić i wie jakiego Eli ma wybrać śluzaka do walki. Często coś podpowiada liderowi. Juju za to jest bardzo mądry, zna nawet techniki walki, Śluzaczego Fu. Historia 'Sezon 3' *Po raz pierwszy raz Burpy staje się Mega Mrofem w odcinku ,,Poprawki. Został pierwszy śluzakiem, który przeszedł ten proces. *W protoformie można go zaobserwować w ,,Powrót do korzeni`` był widziany jedynie na ramieniu właściciela. *Burpy zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym śluzakiem, Młodym w odcinku ,,Kompania Śluzaków. Próbuje go przekonać do obrony i transformowania. W końcu Blastipede zdobył się na odwagę i ocalił Infurnusa. *W ,,Mroczna Noc'' został pokazany przez cały odcinek. Został użyty, po to by odwrócić uwagę i uciec. Stworzył ogromną ścianę ognia oraz atakował ogromnymi kulami z ognia. '' *W odcinku ,,Promienny dzień'' Burpy pomagał pokonać Dr. Blakka, gdyby nie on Eli wpadł by do Głębokich Gród razem z jego wrogiem. Ocalił swojego pana i Śluzaki które mu towarzyszyły. '' 'Filmy' *W filmie został pokazany razem z gangiem. Infurnus poznaje tam swojego śluzaczego wroga, Goona, który go zghulwał i zmienił w Darkfurnusa, kazał mu zaatakować przyjaciół. Ocalił swojego przyjaciela, medyka przed ogniem w ,,Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond. Walczył z ghulem, Goonem. *W filmie ,,Slugterra: Return of the Elementals'' zaprzyjaźni i poznaje drugiego Infurnusa, ze wschodu - Juju, razem z nim próbuje z Gangiem Shane`a ocalić Śluzaki czterech żywiołów.'' *Będzie widziany w trzecim filmie ,,Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown.'' Występy 'Sezon 3' *Poprawki - ''(Odtąd sceny Mega Morfu) *Powrót do korzeni - (Protoforma) *Kompania Śluzaków *Mroczna Noc *Promienny dzień 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond'' '' *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals *Slugterra: Slug fu Showdown Ciekawostki *Burpy jest z zachodnich jaskiń, a Juju ze Wschodu. Prawdopodobnie istnieją jeszcze Infurnusy Północy i Południa (Możliwe, że każdy z nich różni się wyglądem, co widać na przykładzie Burpy`ego i Juju). *Blisko ogona posiada dwie pary trzech otworów dzięki którymi, prawdopodobnie może tworzyć gazy: wodór, metan i platynę, która tworzy ogień w dwóch kolorach (pomarańczowy i żółty). Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Akceleratory Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał